


【魔術快斗】A New Maid?（快探。2020萬聖節賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 只是個我也不知道自己在寫什麼的OOC片段湊合一下
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, 快探, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Kudos: 9





	【魔術快斗】A New Maid?（快探。2020萬聖節賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想30/10發，但一打不及，二太睏就忘了  
> 日期控決定改個日期  
> 實際31/10發

婆婆做的南瓜湯很是綿滑，烤南瓜的調味也多一分太咸，少一分太淡的剛好。白馬探並沒有特別鍾愛南瓜，也過了期待糖果的年紀，但婆婆總是能做出他喜歡的口味，他對晚餐零不滿，對今天也零期待，然而在回房間的路上，他總覺得心內有個位置空空的。今天是周六，學生再正常不過的例假日。只要再過35小時22分鐘40秒他就能和江古田的同學見面，一如以往的每一個星期一樣。他在英國念的美其名是私立高中，實際卻是追求升學率的貴族學校，十二年級的學生一般已沒過萬聖節的餘力和童心——但聖誕時他們也是會給自己一個好好放鬆的機會，他不應該有這種寂寞的情緒。

推開房門，一個沒見過的女僕正在打掃，華生安靜地站在立架上盯著穿著維多利亞式女僕服的她。白馬和對方交換個眼神點頭示意後，走到愛寵的立架旁，輕撫華生棕褐色的漂亮羽毛，老鷹邊享受撫摸邊注視女僕。每次有新人來工作時牠都會有這種表現，並不是什麼奇怪的事。女僕正專注地抹拭他的書桌。白馬視線落在對方纖細的背影上，有個無來由的想法在心中無來由地成形。  
「我家應該沒你想要的寶石吧。」  
"女僕"的動作瞬間止住，華生好奇地側過頭盯著"她"看，白馬因心中的充實感露出了笑容。  
「白馬少爺突然在說些什麼呢？」  
僵硬的笑容出現在"女僕"完全能稱之為清秀的臉上。  
「南瓜湯還有剩，要喝嗎？」  
白馬繼續撫著華生問。"女僕"的笑容再堅持了一陣，然後重重地嘆了口氣。  
「這次又是哪裡露餡了？」  
女聲消失，取而代之的是一道透著不服氣的男聲。  
「沒有。」  
白馬揚手，華生繞著房間飛了一圈後落到他剛戴好的護臂上。尖銳爪子收合的壓力透過皮料傳到他臂上。  
「少來。」  
「我真的沒看出來。」  
心情大好的白馬和華生親暱地蹭額  
「沒看出來會這樣說？」  
"女僕"一手支著腰一手甩著塵拂，拒絕去相信。  
「試試看而已，我是真的沒看出來。」  
白馬把華生放回鳥架上，於胸前交叉雙手，倚上身後的牆。"女僕"姿勢不變地盯住他好一會。  
「變得卑鄙呢，小少爺。」  
察覺自己中了圈套的"少女"露出了滿意的笑容，  
「我會把這當是稱讚的。」  
「喔，為什麼？」  
"女僕"坐上桌緣，兩腿交疊，及膝的黑色長裙下是兩條套著白色褲襪的腿，  
「畢竟出自日本兩大偵探都抓不住的通緝犯口中嘛。」  
「我記得有個人說過要親自為我銬上手銬的，不算話了？我為此可是很努力的。」  
白馬笑而不答。  
「所以，你來幹嘛？」  
「找出答案是你的工作吧，偵。探。」  
聞言，白馬以目光巡視房間，沒發現什麼異狀。他走近坐著女僕的書桌，逐一拉開抽屜，還是一無所得。他抬手支著下巴，想了想後把視線落到床上。在他要邁開腳步時，身旁冒出股把他往桌子處拉的拉力，然後有人在他頰上印下一吻。  
「騙你的，什麼都沒藏。」  
白馬朝"女僕"挑了挑眉，仰望實際比他矮上一點的人。  
「真的。」  
「你什麼時候有潛進別人家幫忙打掃的興趣了？」  
「被某個偵探偷了心後。」  
沒有看不出真意的反問，僅簡單陳述，當中的自信卻更加明顯。在"女僕"得意的笑容中，白馬雙頰泛起了紅，突然襲來的情緒使他忘了要先聲明偷竊不是他會做的事，  
「那你不是應該去米花町二丁目——」  
接下來的話因為一個突來的吻消去。  
「連別人的住址都記住，吃醋了？」  
「怎麼可能。」  
「雖然我是很想去，但他去大阪過週末了，我不想和劍道高手對決。」  
面對少爺的怒目，"女僕"露出了得意的笑容。"承認吧。"白馬彷彿聽到有人在自己耳邊如此宣示。  
「那要不我幫你牽制住劍道高手？」  
「小少爺是高估自己，還是低估小偵探了？」  
「我覺得是高估了你拐人的能力。」  
「那要不我現在證明一下？」  
二人凝望對方片刻後同時失笑。  
「雖然你說不過萬聖節，但我想好歹是個節日就過來了。」  
還是維持著女僕外貌的黑羽往兩邊攤了攤手，換成雙手撐在桌面的姿勢。  
「小時候有過，高中後就不怎過了。」  
白馬倚上桌緣能接觸到黑羽的位置。對方的體溫馬上經過女僕服的袖子和西裝外套的布料傳來。  
「你爸在家？」  
「還沒回來。」  
「幾點？」  
「你想幹嘛？」  
明知故問的白馬朝不放棄答案的人問。  
「小少爺覺得呢？」  
二人交換了一個淺淺的吻。他們很快就分開，但停在一個極短的距離，互換著對方吐出的氣息。  
「你真的不喝一下南瓜湯？」  
白馬笑著問。  
「可以待會。」  
替他打掃房間的"女僕"回答。黑羽撫上白馬的後腦，在白馬的唇上印上自己的，白馬雙唇微啟，允許他的探入。


End file.
